Boardercross Bionic Boost
Boardercross Bionic Boost is the twenty-first episode of the first season of Max & Shred. It aired on January 13, 2015 in the United States and June 9, 2015 in Canada. Plot Max tells Shred that he was the new face of "Bro Pong", which was a new table tennis company that were putting Max's face on their tables and paddles. Then, they see Howie at school and they ask what she's doing here. Howie explains that she was selected for the "Top 10 Under 10", which was a competition where the top 10 minds under 10 years old in Blizzard Springs invent something against each other. Howie then says she can't wait for Max's new sponsor, "Pin the Hair on the Max" to come out. Max brings a ping pong table to the Ackermans' house, but when Abby sees it, she becomes extremely worried. She says that Max can't keep it and when Shred sees it, he says the same thing. Abby explains that they used to have a table tennis table, but Diane and Lloyd became obsessed with it, and played with it literally non-stop, from dusk till dawn and dawn till dusk. They named it "Pingie." Eventually, Shred and Abby had to bury the table and they told Diane and Lloyd that they've been robbed. Diane and Lloyd became upset and they even put up missing posters. They then come in and see the ping pong table and begin playing. Howie ends up inventing a banana peel that didn't have a banana because she couldn't think of anything. She was also planning to use it for revenge on a monkey who photobombed her birthday pictures. Shred tells Howie that according to her lab agreement, if she was ever accepted to the Top 10 Under 10, Shred would become Howie's assistant. The next morning, Diane and Lloyd are still playing and are still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. They wouldn't drive them to school. Abby realizes that they only accepted a challenge. Abby tells them that they could play a game against each other: Abby and Max vs. Diane and Lloyd. If Diane and Lloyd won, they could keep the table, but if Abby and Max won, the table goes. Shred is watching a documentary about a dolphin that can perform surgery, but then Howie arrives and takes away his device. Howie says she would invent bionic dog paws for her attack dogs, but she is mean to Shred. In the middle of the night, Howie comes in and wakes up Max and Shred with an air horn. She says that she was starting to invent and she needed her assistant. Shred says he needed his sleep, but Howie gets him out of bed and they leave. Max, Shred, and Abby see that Diane and Lloyd have stopped playing, so they try and get it out of the house, but it turns out that they chained the table to the house and Diane and Lloyd had just gone out to shop at the Table Tennis Store. Howie texts Shred and says he needed to get her refreshments for her doll tea party. Abby decides to give herself and Max a little advantage during their ping pong match. They decide to find their weaknesses. Howie shows Shred her bionic hand. She had decided to change it to a bionic hand so that she could win. Shred explains that a bionic hand took years of research and it could be dangerous. Howie won't listen and Shred can only watch her fail. At the ping pong match, Max arrives with some barbecue ribs to distract Lloyd from the game. Then, Abby brings in Diane's extremely mean high school History teacher, Ms. Turner. Her nickname was "The Intimidator." Max and Abby are losing, but then, during a timeout, they have Ms. Turner hold up a piece of paper with "F" on it and they have her eat Lloyd's ribs. They end up winning. Howie explains to Shred that she was going to make Shred use the bionic hand to crush a walnut, lift up a 200-pound dumbbell and smash it through a brick wall. Shred decides to take her bionic hand and do the presentation for her. He is able to crush the walnut and lift the dumbbell, but he doesn't want to punch a brick wall, but the wall doesn't break and Shred hurts his hand badly. Howie apologizes and Max and Abby get rid of the table. Quotes Trivia Goofs References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1